There's Nothing A Sweet Girl Can't Do
by thewaywefell
Summary: A story taking place over this summer to the present, to do with relationships and friendships between the Glee cast, and what will make and break them. Mostly Salgron.  Mark/Dianna
1. Prologue

Prologue

"There's definitely something going on between those two." Lea said to Jenna, who was seated in her chair across from her. Jenna turned her head around, looking for who Lea was talking about. "Oh, Mark and Di?" She asked as she spotted them sitting on the steps to her trailer, laughing. "Yeah, Mark and Di." Lea nodded, watching them as Mark played with Dianna's hands.

"Knock knock." Mark said as he opened the door to Dianna's trailer. "I don't want what you're buying, come again another time." She giggled, glancing over at him from where she was putting her hair up in front of the mirror. Her shirt was up dangerously high as she piled her hair on top of her head, revealing her tattoo. "You got a tattoo? Since when?" Mark asked, sliding his finger against her bare skin where the tattoo was, making her shiver. "Since a while ago." She laughed, tugging her shirt back down and concealing the tattoo once again. "What does it say?" He asked, sitting down on the couch. "Mary had a little lamb." She smiled, sitting beside him. "You and your nursery rhymes." He laughed. "My mom's name is Mary, and my nickname is lamb. Idiot." She teased, hitting him playfully on the shoulder as she sat down next to him. "You're such a badass, Agron. I never thought a girl like you would be getting a tattoo." "A girl like me? And what's a girl like me, exactly?" She asked with her eyebrow raised, a small smirk on her face. "I dunno. You just don't seem like a chick who'd get a tattoo. It's hot though." He said, winking, and she blushed. "Well. Thanks." Dianna said, laughing softly.

You could feel it around set, it wasn't as happy and care-free as usual. They only had a few days left to film before they all went on break. Of course they were all happy to go back home and on vacations, but they'd been so accustomed to seeing each other every day, they were upset to be leaving. Dianna had two scenes left to film. The Quinn and Puck make-out scene, and 'To Sir with Love'. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about the fact she and Mark were going to have to make out in front of the cameras. Not necessarily because it'd be embarrassing, but because she was... nervous? Excited? She knew they had a connection, and she was enjoying the time they were spending together. She closed her trailer door behind her and saw Mark and Naya talking in the parking lot. Just as she walked up to them, Naya walked away, waving to Mark and calling; "Love you!" Mark waved back in return but stayed silent. Dianna didn't think anything of it, Naya was usually pretty friendly with everyone in the cast. "Hey." She said to him, smiling. "Hey. Ready to go get it on, Agron?" Mark asked with a smirk. "Oh, yeah, totally." She laughed, as they walked to the soundstage, their hands brushing together as they walked.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Come to texas._ Dianna read from her phone. _I miss you like hell._

She read it four times with a huge smile on her face before pressing 'Reply'.

_I'm so busy shooting for my movie. I'd love to come, but i can't. _

Yes? No? Should she just make up some excuse, saying her Great Aunt Connie (who did not exist, by the way) was on her deathbed in San Francisco, and she needed to say goodbye? No, Dianna wasn't the kind of person who'd lie about that. But she really, really wanted to go see Mark.

_Damn. I really miss you, di. As soon as you get a break, we're hanging out. I don't care if one of us has to fly across the country. _

She smiled as she texted her reply. _Okay, salling. Promise. :)_

She put her phone back in her purse and went back to go shoot. All she thought about, all day, every day, was Mark. She'd check her phone at the end of the day in her hotel room, smiling at his texts.

_I'm flying back to la tomorrow, i've got the weekend off!_ She texted him.

Almost immediately he replied. _Then i'll be there too. I'll pick u up from the airport, i need an agron hug. _

She smiled. She wanted a Salling hug, too.

She picked up her luggage, looking around for Mark. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around.

"Hey, you." He smirked. It was that smirk that was always painted on his face, that smirk that made Dianna melt.

"Hi!" She smiled, her whole face lighting up.

Mark put his arms around her in a hug. It was a great hug, Dianna decided, and she never wanted to let go. "I missed you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too, Agron." Mark let her go, and Dianna let out an inaudible sigh. But as he grabbed her luggage in one hand, with the other, he took her warm, kind of sweaty one. She smiled to herself as he led her to his car.

He drove her back to her house, and she invited him in to catch her up on things she missed.

"You didn't miss much," He spoke slowly, quietly, with his face so close to hers.

"I- I, that's good, then." She could hear the sound of his breathing. It was steady, slow. She wanted so badly to just lean the inch or two closer and kiss him. And she hoped he wanted to do the same.

He looked down at his watch. "Shit. I should go... I have to, uh, I have to go do something."

"Okay." Dianna replied. She was disappointed, and that was apparent. "Maybe tomorrow we could do something, yeah?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow... yeah, tomorrow's good." He nodded as he got his coat on. "Bye, Dianna." He stopped for a second and just looked at her.

"Bye, Mark." She said. Quietly, and she didn't mean to. They both stood there in silence, just looking at each other.

He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Ookie."


End file.
